


Greek Love

by Welfycat



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch and Morgan provide initial instruction to Reid in sexuality. AU. Takes place early in season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greek Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for January Kink Bingo Mini-Challenge. Prompt: Virginity  
> Content Notes: None. NC-17.  
> Notes: Takes place in an AU where the concept of pedagogical pederasty has been adopted and adapted into a modern society that is otherwise much like our own. For more information please see the notes at the end of the piece.

Hotch figured it made sense that out of the three of them, Derek Morgan was the one with the king sized bed. The bed took up most of the bedroom, leaving just enough space at the end for someone to walk around to the other side. Hotch bent down and picked up an edge of the comforter that covered the bed, nodding when he saw that the box-spring had come in two pieces, just as he'd figured. He looked over the rest of the room, making note of where the bathroom was and the windows, pausing to pull the thick curtains closed with enough overlap that they would stay closed before walking back out into the main room that functioned as both the kitchen and the living room.

Spencer Reid was walking around Morgan's living room, titling his head as he scanned over the titles on Morgan's bookshelves and on the dvd rack, while Morgan fished around in the fridge. They'd already eaten, a few hours ago at their desks as they finished up reports. Morgan stood up to his full height, holding three bottles of beer and raising them to Hotch questioningly.

Hotch shook his head. He wasn't going to drink, partially because he wanted to remain fully aware and partially because he was in charge that night. When they'd left for the evening, Morgan walking out with Reid, who was fussing anxiously with the cuffs of his sleeves, Gideon had fixed Hotch with a piercing look to remind him of their earlier conversation. Gideon had insisted that Reid was ready, and that Hotch and Morgan were the ones for the job. Hotch found he couldn't argue; arguing with Gideon and coming out on top was one of those things that was theoretically possible, but Hotch had yet to see it happen. In the end Gideon had said, "I'll do this, Hotch. But it would be better coming from you and Morgan. Better for Reid." And that was all he'd needed to say and they both knew it.

Morgan got the message, unspoken communication between them almost second nature, and put away the beers, pulling out bottled water instead. He tossed one to Hotch before walking over to Reid and pressing a bottle into Reid's hand.

Reid startled a little, his eyes wide, but he accepted the bottle of water and took to examining it with the same intensity that he'd focused on the bookshelves.

Hotch and Morgan exchanged glances again, and Hotch figured that it was up to him to give Reid a way out if he needed one.

"You sure you want to do this?" Hotch asked, keeping his voice level and as easy going as possible. Even though it was tradition, especially within academia and various government agencies, it was by no means a requirement. Hotch had been on Gideon's team for two months before Gideon had taken him to his bed, Morgan had been there two weeks. Reid had needed more time to acclimate, and Gideon had given him the space he needed, and apparently determined that it was better for Gideon not to be involved at all.

Reid jerked a little again, his fingers slipping against the condensation that was forming on the outside of the water bottle. "Yeah. Yes, yes I want to do this. I'm ready."

Morgan's mouth twitched in amusement, one that Hotch recognized as Morgan restraining himself from an outright grin. Morgan finished his bottle of water and tossed it into the recycling box before pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it over the back of one of the dining chairs.

Both Reid and Hotch watched with their full attention focused on Morgan as he sauntered into the bedroom. Morgan's muscles flexed as he walked, pausing to kick off his shoes in the doorway before disappearing from sight.

Hotch took another look at Reid, noticing that Reid's eyes were wide and focused for an entirely different reason now. Reid set down his own unopened water bottle and with a quick glance at Hotch, accompanied by a deep blush, followed Morgan into the bedroom.

He checked to make sure the door was locked and the deadbolt was in place and pulled closed the front curtains, Hotch shrugged out of his suit jacket and folded it over the back of one of the chairs. He stepped out of his shoes and set them neatly by his jacket, and tucked his socks away as well. Barefoot, he walked into the bedroom and paused to watch.

Reid was sitting on the edge of the bed, his feet dangling just above the floor as Morgan kissed him. Morgan was kneeling behind Reid, his hands on Reid's face to keep him still. Reid's hands fluttered near Morgan, obviously interested in touching but not quite sure if he could.

Hotch licked his lips, only partially unconsciously, and walked over, kneeling down to unlace Reid's shoes and pull them and his socks off. Setting them aside so that they wouldn't be tripped over if one of them needed to get up, he loosened his tie and took it off, setting it on the top of Morgan's dresser, before untucking and starting to unbutton his shirt. When he looked up, he realized that both Reid and Morgan were watching him; Morgan's mouth attached to Reid's neck even though both of them were gazing up at him.

Hotch smiled a little in amusement and pleasure, taking his time with the buttons, his smile widening a little more when he saw Reid twitch impatiently. He paused at the bottom of his shirt before allowing it to fall all the way open, rolling his shoulders to let the shirt fall back and down his arms. He turned to set his shirt aside, knowing that he still had their attention. At an angle, so that he could see them if he turned his head, but that they had a good view of his muscled side and back, Hotch unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, bending down unnecessarily to lower them to the floor and step out of them. He turned so that he could get a look at Reid and Morgan; both had stopped doing anything except staring at him, Reid's hand clenching on Morgan's lower thigh.

He pulled himself up onto the bed, a little surprised at how soft the sheets were; not a silk like he had expected, but a thick and well made cotton that felt very nice against his skin. Settling down in the middle of the bed, he wasn't surprised when Morgan climbed over, tugging Reid along with him. Morgan leaned down, applying his lips and tongue and teeth to Hotch's neck and shoulder.

Hotch's eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment as he let a small moan be heard. Usually Hotch was fairly restrained in just about everything he did; calm, focused, and in control. But that wasn't really the purpose of the evening, and he knew that Reid was watching both him and Morgan and taking his cues from them.

Reid knelt next to Hotch, watching them intently as his hands unconsciously clenched and unclenched against his own thighs in a complex rhythmic pattern. Hotch reached out with the hand closest and gently tugged Reid down, kissing him firmly on the mouth. When he was sure that Reid would stay put, Reid's tongue probing at Hotch's lips tentatively, Hotch reached down and found one of Reid's hands and brought it over to rest on his chest. Reid took the hint, catching on quickly now that he knew he was invited to touch, his fingers running through Hotch's chest hair and stumbling across one of Hotch's nipples.

A moment later, Hotch felt Morgan's mouth latch onto his other nipple and Hotch moaned into Reid's mouth. Reid took the opportunity to dip his tongue in Hotch's mouth, exploring quickly before pulling back.

Hotch glanced over as he felt Morgan sit up. Morgan shifted so that he was kneeling and undid his pants, pushing them down along with his boxers and shimmying out of them in a practiced motion.

Reid's eyes were locked onto Morgan, dropping down past the muscled expanse of Morgan's chest and stomach before darting back up again, his face flushing.

"Nice, Morgan," Hotch commented, smirking a little bit, though keeping part of his attention focused on Reid. Reid didn't seem ready to flee, but he had stopped moving again and was staring at Morgan like he didn't know what he was seeing. For a brief moment he wondered if Reid had ever seen a naked man who wasn't dead or in a photo.

Hotch arched his hips and pushed down his own boxers, tossing them aside before leaning back on his elbows. Reid was now watching him, making the same curious drop before returning to Hotch's face with his eyes slightly dilated.

"Alright?" Morgan asked.

Reid nodded, his eyes shifting ever so briefly before he sat back and pulled his sweater up over his head, the bottom of his button-up shirt pulling out of his pants as it clung to his sweater.

Morgan moved so that he was kneeling around Hotch's legs, his skin warm where they touched. He pulled Reid a little closer, undoing Reid's tie with steady hands and removing Reid's shirt. Reid's more slender frame, ribs easily discoverable with just a touch, was in sharp contrast with the muscles that were outright visible in both Morgan and Hotch. Morgan reached out and ran his hands down Reid's chest and Reid leaned in further to kiss, his hands landing on Morgan's shoulders for support.

Hotch watched intently, aroused by the sight of them; Morgan's hands exploring thoroughly and gently as Reid almost quivered under the intense examination. Reid clung to Morgan's shoulders, pressing his face against Morgan's but no longer kissing him. Hotch suddenly had a better understanding of why Gideon had felt it was better for Reid to be taken care of by them. Gideon had been an intense experience for him, even though Hotch had been fairly experienced by the time he'd reached Gideon's tutelage. For someone like Reid, who had somehow stumbled from his three doctorate degrees into the FBI program still untouched, it would have probably been completely overwhelming no matter how gentle and slow Gideon took things.

Morgan had been tracing the inside of the waistband to Reid's pants and was now unbuttoning them. The pants slipped off Reid's hips without any further encouragement and puddled down around Reid's knees. Hotch sat up and wrapped his arms around Reid and brought him down so that he was laying cradled in his arms. When Reid was settled, Morgan shifted and tugged Reid's pants off, tossing them off the bottom of the bed before leaning in and pressing his mouth along the waistband of Reid's briefs. As Morgan dipped lower, mouthing along the cotton, Reid jerked in Hotch's arms as his muscles tightened up.

Using one of his hands, Hotch rubbed Reid's shoulder, trying to help him relax a little. He leaned down and kissed the side of Reid's face and kept petting him as reassuringly as possible. Morgan peeled down Reid's briefs and dropped them aside and went back to sucking and licking along Reid's inner thighs, grabbing onto Reid's long spindly legs to make sure he didn't accidentally get kicked.

Reid gasped and bucked as Morgan brought his mouth down around him and Hotch could help but swallow hard at the sight. Hotch kept a careful hold of Reid's shoulders, even as Reid's back arched and he let out a noise that was a mix between a squawk and a yelp.

"Just relax, it's okay," Hotch reassured Reid, tearing his gaze away from where Morgan was working to check on Reid. Reid's eyes were squeezed shut and his hands balled into fists as he held his arms tight against his chest.

Mumbling, Reid managed to enunciate something about the words 'I've never' before he shuddered again, his face screwing up tight as he was overcome with sensation.

"I know," Hotch said as he held on, trying to help control some of the movements so that Morgan wouldn't get knocked in the head.

Reid bucked once more before he orgasmed, crying out briefly before he managed to stop himself. Morgan turned to gentle licking and nuzzling as Reid finished and dropped limply against the bed and Hotch's arms.

Morgan crawled up the bed and to the side, stopping to give Hotch a brief kiss before moving to the edge of the bed.

"Alright in there?" Hotch asked, pushing a clump of hair that was damp with sweat off of Reid's face.

Reid was still breathing heavily, gazing up to the ceiling with an unfocused stare. "Whoa. Just, never…" Reid trailed off and and shook his head. "Whoa."

Morgan chucked as he came back over to the pair, a tube of lube in one of his hands. "Never thought I'd see the day when you were speechless."

Reid huffed and rolled his head so that he was resting against Hotch's chest. "You wish."

Hotch smiled at that as well, but was almost immediately distracted by Morgan's slick hand moving up and down his cock. Hotch's groan was just barely audible; he'd been in a state of lazy arousal since they'd started, but was quickly brought to full just from Morgan's hand. Leaning up, Hotch wrapped his arms firmly around Reid again and pulled so that Reid was up on top of Hotch.

When Hotch was ready, Morgan moved back so that Hotch could roll over and bring Reid along with him. Still relaxed, Reid only twitched a little as Morgan slipped his hand between Reid's thighs and spread a thin layer of lube.

"Hold your legs closed tight," Hotch instructed to Reid as Morgan shifted away to wipe off his hand.

Reid nodded and was probably about to say something about how he did understand how this all worked but Hotch positioned himself, propped up on one elbow with the other arm wrapped around Reid's chest as he thrust into the space created by Reid's thighs, leaving Reid gasping instead of talking.

Laying down, Morgan leaned in, kissing Reid and touching his face and chest as Hotch moved behind them.

Hotch was close far sooner than he expected, Reid's constant shifting and muscle clenching pushing him to the edge faster than he'd imagined possible. But that was Reid all over, everything experienced in fast forward with him learning in leaps and bounds that were still occasionally surprising.

He tensed against Reid as he came, holding him tight enough that Reid squirmed and twisted against the increased pressure around his chest. They stayed like that for a moment, Morgan still nuzzling against Reid's neck, his fingers climbing up to run along Hotch's shoulder and arm.

Hotch reached around and found the pillows, tossing two of them in a pile and moving back so that he was propped up, pausing to wipe sweat off his forehead. Morgan climbed up next to him, it taking both of them to arrange Reid down in between Morgan's legs.

"Use your hands, and your mouth. However you want," Morgan suggested. He was already hard, and had been through most of their activities.

Reid took the suggestion as seriously as he did just about everything, his brow furrowing briefly as he decided on a course of action before he leaned in and placed his mouth directly over Morgan's cock.

Hotch smirked as Morgan jumped a little bit before shifting and mumbling something that wasn't quite understandable. Hotch shifted a little himself, Morgan's little movements and Reid's concentrated exploration making him thankful that he was already sated and relaxed.

Morgan jerked suddenly again in response to something that Reid was doing with his mouth. Reid looked up a the movement, not releasing Morgan, and Hotch nodded for him to continue what he was doing. Hotch reached down and rested his hand on Morgan's, not surprised when Morgan turned his hand and clasped tightly onto his. Moving so that he had an arm around Morgan's shoulder in an approximation of the way he'd been holding Reid earlier, Hotch let Morgan drop his head back to rest on his shoulder. He was only there for a few minutes before he shuddered and squeezed Hotch's hand as he came.

Reid sputtered from down where he was kneeling, his head popping up and his eyes wide with surprise. Hotch let Morgan back down on the pillows and reached over him to grab the cloth that Morgan had used earlier for his hands. He handed it to Reid, who wiped his face eagerly all the while making odd motions with his mouth to indicate exactly what he'd thought of the experience. When Reid was finished, Hotch motioned for him to move back up with them, Morgan shifting to the side and moving his arms to make enough space for Reid to slip in between them.

"Knew you could use that mouth for something other than telling us stuff," Morgan said, nudging the back of Reid's bare legs with his knee.

Hotch looked down in time to see Reid roll his eyes but not respond verbally as he made a place for himself on the pillow next to Morgan. Morgan draped a loose arm over Reid, and let his eyes drift closed.

After waiting for a moment, Hotch slid out of the bed and made his way into the bathroom. He ran the tap for a minute until he got warm water and wet down a wash cloth and rung it out so it wouldn't drip. He wiped himself down first and washed the cloth again before returning to the bedroom. He wiped down Reid's front and nudged his legs apart in order to wipe off any remaining lube. Reid's eyes flickered open briefly, but fell shut again almost instantly when he saw that it was just Hotch.

Hotch moved Morgan onto his back by pressing at his hip, and cleaned his front as well. He returned the cloth to the bathroom, rinsing it and leaving it over the tap to dry. He walked towards the main room, pausing at the bottom of the bed to pick up the clothes that had been tossed there and place them on a chair, turning out the lights and checking the door latch one last time. Back in the bedroom, he turned off the lamp and climbed back into bed, reaching down to pull the blankets up over Morgan and Reid before settling in himself.

As he watched Reid sleep, noticing that Morgan drifted in and out, moving back closer to Reid and throwing his arm over him again, Hotch realized that Gideon hadn't just insisted on them for Reid, but for Hotch and Morgan as well. Hotch had never imagined the level of connection and instant protectiveness that seemed to come along with doing this for someone, though he understood the trust and the loyalty that it inspired on the other end very well. Doing this hadn't just helped Reid take another step towards feeling like a fully mature adult, but it also had bonded them as a group.

Morgan's eyes flickered open and focused on Hotch. 'Sleep,' he mouthed silently to Hotch.

Hotch nodded and moved a little bit closer, bringing a pillow along with him, stopping when he could feel warmth soaking off Reid and into the blankets. He closed his eyes and felt sleep overtake him easier than it had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on pedagogical pederasty:
> 
> Pedagogical pederasty was a fairly common (as much as can be determined through archeological records) practice in ancient Greece, and differing slightly in practice Crete. The term refers to an older man tutoring a younger one (often a teenager) both socially and culturally as well as in acts of sex, although the term also refers to initiation rituals, particularly when it developed in Crete. It is often associated with scholars and members of the military, though the latter is also more frequent in Crete than in Greece.
> 
> Although the phrase "Greek Love" is currently most commonly associated with the practice of anal sex, the actual practice of anal sex in conjunction with pedagogical pederasty was considered dishonorable (though, notably, it was shameful for the person being penetrated not for the person doing the penetration). Far more common and eroticized was the practice of intercrural sex which is sex between the thighs of the person (as opposed to penetrating). Oral sex was likewise considered penetrative, with similar associations of shame as anal sex.
> 
> For the purposes of this AU, the aspects of tutelage and initiation are still present, though any sexual activities in the relationship are to have taken place after all parties are above the legal age of consent. Likewise, this particular form of sexual education would not be considered cheating or infidelity even if the people involved are in a committed relationship. It is considered far closer to a standard educational practice than one of desire and attraction (though those may also be present). Hotch's wife was purposefully not mentioned, though it can be assumed that she would be perfectly comfortable (and aware) of the circumstances (or it can be believed that she does not exist in this AU, if that is more comfortable for those with infidelity concerns).
> 
> If you are interested in more information, here are some starting off points for further research:  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pederasty_in_ancient_Greece  
> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greek_love  
> http://www.livius.org/ho-hz/homosexuality/homosexuality.html#Pederastry


End file.
